Zarana Gale
"What did you say? Everything is easy for me? So, I killed the Army, big deal. But Athena said "'Understand the hardships, half-bloods'." Everything is hard for me, the quests I have taken, my past life with my mom, and even camp with annoying Clarisse. You call that "easy"?!" Bio Zarana Gale is the daughter of Mariana Gale, a clear-sighted mortal, and Zeus, god of the sky. She is granddaughter to Kronos, Titan Lord of Time Appearance Zarana has curly black hair and intimidating blue eyes. She is 5' 9 in height and is thin. Her skin changes from pale white if she is angry and light brown if her emotions were intact Her eyes were like "lightning bolts" and can manipulate the mist. She had a scar on her right shoulder where Coeus had wounded her during her escape on his mountain. She had a casual sense of fashion and prefers to wear long-sleeve shirts after the battle on Coeus' mountain. At the search for the crown of Kronos, while fighting the "mistress" and the again-growing Titan army, Zarana unlocked Zeus' blessing and she used it to defeat the enemies. Her hair was streaked with blue after the battle because of the energy stored inside her. Personalities She is kind enough to everyone, but shows fierceness in battle and never gives up. She also hates bullies, and grows angry towards insults. She is protective of friends, and often likes to improvise in battles. She has a sense of humor, and sometimes jokes with the Hermes kids. She hates attention-seeking prats and bossy people, and often overconfident people with a boastful attitude. She picks a fight with them and often puts the victim to shame. Past Life Most of Zarana's past was spent on slaying monsters. The rest was spent on a normal life of home and school. Zarana was a smart girl, even with ADHD and dyslexia. Her favorite subject is Math. Mariana had given her daughter a celestial bronze dagger for protection when she was five. Fatal Flaw Zarana has massive pride and bossiness, possibly inherited from her father Zeus, because he is the king of the gods. Fear Zarana had a fear of hellhounds and cold places, because when she was young, she described Hades as "evil and scary." Powers Like every kid of Zeus, Zarana can fly, control the winds and command lightning bolts. If in a fury, she can create a hurricane or stop time for a very limited time. Her eyes can force any metal to break, and her sword called StormClaw, can form into a miniature version of a lightning bolt. She can appear out of nowhere, like the process of shadow-travel. If her emotions were fully let out, she can turn into a blue aura of intense energy, (only seen once). She can also summon gusts of wind and flickering lightning from her palm. Untrained, Zarana had dealt with several monsters after her school, and had defeated Percy Jackson in swordfighting. She is, then, very well skilled in sword-fighting. Weapon She had an imperial gold sword with imprints of lightning and a ruby at the hilt that acts as a button. Her sword's normal form is a key, and when dropped transforms. To turn the weapon back into a key, she presses the ruby. She named it StormClaw, because when cut with this blade, the person wounded will became insane and eventually will die, if not strong enough (does not work with monsters and gods). Camp Half-blood Zarana made a mortal enemy out of Clarisse. But she befriended the Athena kids: Annabeth and Lawrence. Zarana shows great skill in sword duel and participates greatly at Capture the Flag. She was uncomfortable living in the Zeus' cabin, but eventually she had gotten used to it. The Battle of Coeus Zarana was kidnapped but escaped, and together, with the help of the Hunters of Artemis, and Annabeth, Lawrence and a Hermes boy, Gian Sho, set out and defeated the again-growing Titan Army in Chicago, where Coeus had built a mountain only immortals and half-bloods can see. The Crown of Kronos Going on a mission to save Olympus and the world, Zarana Gale, Alexandra James, Charlie Gray and Victoria Watts travel to find the four pieces of Kronos' crown and stopped the ever-growing evil that seethes again in Mount Othrys. A thrilling adventure awaits them, dangerous and full of emotion, and nearly escaping Thanatos. The Sword of Ares Zarana appeared in the Sword of Ares quest in Chicago, she was helping Thalia hunt down a rogue Demigod when she stumbled onto Andrew Trevor Robson and his team, Alexis Grey and Jordan Magee. She guided them to the Labyrinth and through it, she helped Andrew take out Echidna and Chimera and parted with the group when they reached the entrance to the Underworld. Godslingers 4 Zarana joined the Godslingers in its fourth quest when heard about her half-brother, Andrew, being in trouble. They undergo a quest to understand the Fates and to make a big decision. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ "Power is just a thing that makes you interesting and strong. But what really counts is inside you." Category:Storm Legends Category:Storm wolf01